Ipod Shuffle Woo
by Rosamundisch
Summary: ok, attempt at ipod shuffle, HGxVK, sort of RWxLB, sort of NLxGW quite random songs, but hey ho, read and review! some pre-hogwarts stuff too, woop


**IPOD SHUFFLE WOO **

**Just joking, I don't have an ipod… **

***MUSICONPHONE SHUFFLE **

**Erm, most of my music is an acquired taste, and how can you write something Hazza P related with 'Nyan cat'? Gosh. This might be hard. **

**Ahh well. **

**HERE GOES **

**And yeah im gonna try out loads of pairings… **

**Gonna try and do Drarry, for JUSTANOTHERWEIRDO ( u/2718570/Just-Another-Weirdo) **

**I also got inspiration for this from her (she did le ipod shuffle) **

**She probably used an actual ipod – shes well classy innit. **

'Thomas the Tank Engine' by the producers of it… I don't know… Ringo Star maybe?

'Hermione?' Jean Granger called down the stairs.

'Mummy?' Hermione replied back.

'Just saying, there is some popcorn in the fridge, you could treat little Mary' Hermione sighed-she wasn't enjoying looking after her cousin as much as she'd hoped; just sitting around with a five year old watching simple minded TV shows about talking trains and the like. 'But don't forget to brush your teeth afterwards!'

Hermione smiled – her mother always told her to do this, yet it was the top of Hermione's morals anyway.

'Linda? Would you like some Popcorn?' Hermione cooed at the small light haired girl that sat at her feet. The little girl nodded and followed the older girl into the kitchen.

'Salted or sweet Linda?' Linda mumbled her reply, but due to her inaudibility, Hermione took it upon herself to choose sweet. As Hermione rummaged through the cupboard, Linda started screaming with terror; next doors shabby cat had walked into the kitchen.

'Terrance NO' Hermione shouted, whilst still rummaging through the many packaged foods. 'Linda shh it's only a naughty kitty cat! He doesn't mean any harm!' Hermione reassured the small girl, who was staring with terror at the approaching cat. Where was this popcorn? 'TERRANCE STOP' Hermione shouted as she glanced over at the cat that was swinging from the little girl's hair as she screamed hysterically instead of removing the cat.

'Is everything alright down there Hermione?' Mrs Granger called from upstairs, which only increased Hermione's irritation.

'WERE FINE! TERRANCE STOP THAT! LINDA STOP WITH THE SCREAMING' Hermione roared, as the popcorn revealed itself. 'Finally' she muttered. Terrance had run out through the cat flap, and Linda was sitting pathetically smoothing out her fair hair, whimpering slightly. As Hermione reached for a sachet, the box started moving. 'What the…?' Hermione started to say to herself, but stopped as the sachet started moving even more. Hermione started to hear pops, quiet pops, but leading to loud rumbles. Linda watched from the other side of the kitchen with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the sachet ripped open and popped popcorn started to spill all over the floor.

Hermione Sighed.

'A hard day's night' By Beatles

(a year later)

Three weeks into the autumn term, and Hermione was just about adjusting to boarding school life. Surprisingly, it wasn't the magical witchcraft aspect of the school that Hermione was finding it hard to cope with, it was making friends, spending every moment of the day with school friends, not being at home, And quite frankly, Hermione was looking forward to learning Shakespeare at the girls only high school she had been expecting to go to. Ah well.

After setting her alarm for 5:00 am (breakfast wasn't until 8:00 but Hermione liked the feeling of a partially empty common room early in the morning), Hermione sank into her bed, and pulled the kings sized feather duvet up to her chin. 'I can easily get used to this' Hermione thought sleepily.

Waking up at 5 sharp, Hermione hurriedly threw her robes on, buttoning her top button, pulling her skirt to knee length (unlike the other girls, Hermione rated rules over looks) and straightened her socks. Picking up her satchel and necessary textbooks (every single one), Hermione tiptoed out of her room, careful not to wake the snoring Lavender Brown who inhabited the bed next to her own.

Hermione cantered down the stairs into the common room, with an exaggerated skip in her step; excited for the day of learning ahead of her.

Hermione stopped abruptly, realising she wasn't the only one up this fine morning.

'RONALD?!' Hermione shrieked, she couldn't enjoy her quiet morning with the fowl sneering red head that she had trouble to share a defence against the dark arts lesson with, let alone her quiet time.

Ron awoke; he had been napping on the sofa.

'Hermione?' He questioned, with a slight slur for he had just been woken. Hermione took in the books surrounding him, and the scattered rolls of parchment at his feet. 'Pr-Professor Snape told me his plans for detention if I didn't get this essay done! And believe me…' Ron explained. 'They weren't nice' Hermione's heart warmed, Ronald Weasley actually doing homework was a rare sight. 'It's been a hard day's night' Ron added, sighing. Hermione smiled.

'I bet!'

'Last Friday Night' Katy Perry

(4 years later)

'Morning Herms' said a close voice, with a chuckle. Hermione opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened last night? Suddenly she realised how close the voice really was. Turning to the side, she saw a Mr Viktor Krum grinning at her. Hermione sighed. Did she? With him? When? Jeez, how much did she drink last night?

Hermione, pulling the duvet up, (thankfully she was wearing her nightie, but as much decency as you can get is nice in these situations) tried to hide her bright red cheeks that roared embarrassment. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Viktor silenced her with a finger.

'Before you ask, we did not.' Viktor answered Hermione's main thought, as Hermione let out a sigh of relief. 'Unfortunately…' Viktor added, and Hermione buried her head in the pillows, too embarrassed to answer Viktor.

Hermione had been dreaming of what would happen after the yule ball for weeks now, but the morning after, she was regretting even going with Viktor. Maybe dating was too complex for the cleverest witch of her year… Did they kiss at least? Hermione looked at Viktor, who answered her thoughts again.

'I think so… but I forgot' He said, and Hermione sighed at the vagueness.

'Move Bitch get out the way' 

(Sometime later, the time when Ron is in hospital…?)

'Lavender, can I speak to him?' Hermione asked, irritated by the girl sitting intently by the bed, who was muttering 'my baby wonikins' pathetically. Lavender gestured for Hermione to sit on the chair at the end of the bed with her hand. Hermione stayed standing. 'Alone?' Hermione added, the irritation in her voice audible.

'Look, I don't know who you think you are, but Ron loves _me_ and he always will? So _back off.' _

Hermione laughed. 'Get out the way' Hermione said, shoving Lavender to the side. 'Bitch' she added, under her breath.

'Five years' time' Noah and the Whale

'How long ago was it, that Colin Creevy joined the school?' Hermione asked Harry, watching the newly turned handsome 5th year on the other side of the room, surrounded by girls.

'Around 5 years' time I guess' Harry replied.

'You're my Best friend' Queen

'Neville, I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time now.' Ginny started. Neville looked up from his brand new cactus to the gorgeous ginger beauty standing in front of him. Was this the moment he's been waiting for?

'Well the thing is Neville, you and me, we've grown close' Ginny paused. 'Way close.' Neville nodded – what was she getting at? 'And well I've had this feeling for a while now' Neville couldn't contain his excitement. 'But, when you asked out Luna, it got me thinking' Was Neville hearing correctly?! 'Because what if I lost you? I mean we'd still be friends if you went out with her, but' Neville was literally falling off his seat. 'I'm just going to say it Nev' Neville sat up straight, this was _the _moment. 'You're my best friend.' Neville opened his eyes in disbelief.

Good one Neville, freindzoned. AGAIN.


End file.
